Stalker
by Otakkugirl
Summary: Kyle is being stalked for a month, he is tired of it. Kenny recommend him somebody that might be able to help him. Tophelovsky. Male/Male Sorry for bad resume.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings : Boy/boy love, Rated M for language, possible violence and Smutt.

Disclaimer : I do not own South Park. Unfortunately.

Please keep in mind that English is not my first language, so excuse me for the mistakes and please let me know when you find them.

* * *

><p>South park was unusually at quiet peace, no alien attack, no terrorist either or whatever that little redneck mountain town had the habit of attracting. Even inside South Park High School seemed calm, in there, you could hear laugh, playful screams between friends, few couple were bickering in hidden corners. Everything looked fine….Though it wasn't for little Kyle Broflovski as he opened up his locker finding for the countless time a piece of paper. Just laying there on top of his books, he stared at it, to everybody else it was just a normal scratch of paper but not for the redhead, no, for him it was like the paper was nagging him, like it knew how much it was irritating to the Jewish boy to see it. He grabbed to note and read it.<p>

'You look hot today'

He sighted and bang his head on the door of his locker. Kyle had been receiving little notes in his locker for a while now. At first, Kyle was flattered and actually happy to get 'love' notes but as more notes came and nobody ever try to make a move on him, he started to get a little annoy by it. The situation aggravated when he felt like he was being followed and when the ' love' notes turned out more creepy. That's at that moment Kyle understood, he was being stalked.

Kenny approached him " Hey, what's wrong ?' he asked worriedly.

Kyle just waved the piece of paper and Kenny frown.

"That pervert is still after you ? Man, if I knew who it was, Stan and I would be beating the crap out of him already."

Kyle fainted a smile, "Thanks."

The blonde sighted, he didn't like to see the redhead like this."At the same time, it's not very hard to know why he's so obsessed with you," he said as he slapped Kyle's behind, trying to make the shorter boy smile.

Kyle yelped " Kenny !"

"What ? It' so irresistible, my hand move on it's own."

The redhead laughed, Kenny always knew how to make him feel better with his stupid perverted jokes.

"Hey, but more seriously," the blonde continued, happy he made Kyle laugh, " You should do something about it."

"Yeah, like what ?"

"Well, remember when I had those guys annoying my sister ?"

Kyle nodded.

"Well, they didn't just go away like I've said before."

"What do you mean ?"

" I hired somebody to get rid of them."

Kyle gasped and leaned in closer to Kenny as to tell a secret. " You mean, you had them killed ?!"

"What ? No, he just made them stop and go away by scaring the shit out of them or some shit like that."

The redhead sighted in relief " But so, you think I should hire someone ?"

"Not just someone" He pointed at another student who Kyle recognized too well.

"Him ?"

"Yeah, he expensive but the work get done, fast and clean."

"hmm…" Kyle was trying to figuring out if it was a good idea or not. He looked down at the paper in his hands again, he was really getting tired of it, he had to do something. " I guess….I guess I could give it a try," He finally said. " I'll go see him at the next break. "

"You want me to go with you ? The guy can be creepy sometimes."

Kyle frowned " I think I am big enough to go talk to him"

Kenny smiled, " Alright then, text me if you need me, I better get going now if I am late to my next class the teacher will kill me, she hates my guts. "

"She doesn't hate your guts Kenny."

"Why is she always looking for excuses to send me into the principal's office or some shit ? "

"Maybe if you did your homework or stop sleeping in classes or even stop being late all the time, she wouldn't." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Kenny huffed, " Well, see you later sweetcheeks." He waved and winked at him before leaving Kyle. And Kyle decided it was time for him to go to classes too.

After a few hours later, Kyle was determined on finding the student Kenny had recommended to him. He checked the student locker, the hallways and the bathroom but couldn't find him anywhere. He continued to look everywhere and Kyle was about to give up when he went outside but then he saw him almost hidden in a corner. He was smoking. Kyle mentally kicked himself, he knew the boy was a smoker and he didn't even cross his mind to look for him here.

He walked slowly towards him, hesitantly. The other boy noticed him and gave the redhead a curious look but didn't move an inch.

"Umm...Hey…." Kyle said when he position in front of the other kid.

The other boy nodded waiting for the reason why he came to see him.

" Umm…. I heard…. " He started to feel uncomfortable and rubbed his right arm with his left arm " I have a problem and I heard you're the guy to talk to-"

"Not here." The taller boy interrupted, he pulled out a little card and and a pen from his pocket, he scribbled something on it and handed it to Kyle.

The redhead took it and watched the boy walk away. He looked down at the card, it just had a address on it and a time written on the other side of it.

* * *

><p>I know it was pretty short, I'll try to make it longer for the next chapters but I want to see if anybody would like me to continue this story before I go too deep into it for "nothing" when I could be working on others story.<p> 


	2. Ze Mole

Hey there ! I am back with a new chapter, I got a few reviews pretty much encouraging me to continue so here it is !

Again sorry for my poor english. Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Kyle was currently inside a poorly lighted room, inside of what, the other boy who he was speaking to, called his"office" which was in fact the basement of a torn up, and what it looks like, inhabited house. Only exception to that; was the electricity still looked around, there wasn't much to the room, three chair, a dirty desk covered with cigarette butts, an ashtray, a couple of empty beer bottles and a bunch papers on it.<p>

There was also a large fan aiming toward the other boy, the redhead kind of wish it was directed his way too… It was surely very hot in here. The only source light came from a lightbulb hanging from the ceiling, occasionally flickering.

"I feel stalked lately, everytime I take a shower after basketball practice, when I am alone, sometime even on the way home, I just feel watched all the time" Kyle shifted awkwardly as he saw the noirette eye's in the dark staring at him while he was listening to his story. These hazel eyes shining in the dark like some wolf, staring at his prey.

"I also get weird messages here and there in my locker" He reached at his pocket and dropped a handful of papers on the desk that was separating Kyle from the other boy.

The boy who Kyle was talking to was no other than Christophe Delorne alias " the Mole ".

Though Christophe was still in high school he was known to be a deadly mercenary, an awesome fighter, an expert in almost any type of weapon, in other words : Someone you don't fuck with. Kyle felt a chill on his spine at the thought of it…. He was alone in a basement with a professional murderer, he knew the Mole could kill him easily with his bare hands and nobody would hear him scream from here.

The redhead started to wonder if he made a good choice for coming here, he felt a little scared. But he remembered Christophe from when they were kids, how he helped with La Resistance….How he died in Kyle's arms. Of course that was before Kenny sacrifice himself and everything went back to normal. They never talked after that day even when Christophe started to go to the same high school. Until now. The jewish boy was wondering if he still remembered everything from when they were kids. If he remembered dying in his arms.

Kyle moved his gaze from the floor to look at the french men. He did change a lot physically, no surprise, everybody did in their own way. He was really tall, had what it appeared to be untamable short ebony hair, dark eyes and his face and arms contained a few scars and he was also very muscular. In other word handsome, the type of men who would have most of the girls at his feets if he wasn't such a scary figure, everybody rarely dared talk to him, the scars was already a big warning for everybody but Christophe social skills wasn't helping with that either, he never smile unless it was some smugly smirk to prove something or scare someone and even that was rare, he would never talk to anybody and always glare at people. He was always rude to most people and always covered with dirt like he just came back from burying corps.

Christophe was leaning on the chair, his feet crossed on the corner of the desk, unintentionally dirting it.

Kyle watched as he leaned forward to grab the wrinkled papers and read them.

His expression was deadly serious as he would for any job.

The taller boy was wearing a loose tank top which was showing off his perfect abs, a camouflage color pants with a lot of pockets, like the kind the army would wear and at his feets what seems to be some freaking heavy ass boots. He was also wearing his dog tags that he seems to never separate from it.

Christophe read each one of the messages,taking his time, trying to analyze every last bit of it, like what does it say ? Written on what ? What kind of writing ? Anything that could give him any clue.

"You look hot today"

"I love your hair"

Most of the message seem pretty much innocent but as he went through the notes, he noticed the obvious aggravation some of them was getting.

"I want to make you weep"

"I bet you taste as good as you look"

"You're cute when you sleep"

Mole move his gaze to kyle, he was looking down at his hands which was gripping the chair between his legs.

"ow long as et been going on ? " He sighed dropping the notes back on his desk.

Kyle move his head up surprised this was the first time he talk since he got here, before that he was just making a few gestures, like for telling him to come in or sit down. But then Kyle smiled at himself, the frenchman still had that heavy accent that was so characteristic of him " About a month, maybe a bit more".

" I see…." Christophe pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket pants, popped one out of the package and slipped it between his lips."Do you hav' an idea who zhat miight be ? " He took out a lighter out of his other pocket and lit up the cigarette.

"No" Kyle voice broke out almost like a whisper, he cleared his throat " No, I don't".

Christophe narrowed his eyes and just observe the Jewish boy for few minutes, he did remembered Kyle from that time with 'La Resistance', how could he not ? Kyle was the last person he lay eyes on before letting everything get dark. He always wanted to thank him for holding him, it was one of the main reason why the mole was back in south park and shared the same high school. Countless of time he would of watch Kyle from afar, wanting to go talk to him but never managed to actually do it. Christophe wasn't a very social person and never had (or wanted )to thank anybody so he had trouble to do it. Also, Kyle grew out to be really cute and for some reason this wasn't helping the mole to bring him to talk to him, he didn't know why. He could of say it now, perfect place nobody was around but he could still not bring himself to do it.

"Who talk to you bout' me and my services ?" He finally asked, blowing the smoke out as he spoke.

"My friend, Kenny, he said you helped him before, with the drugs dealers".

He rose an eyebrow, "McCormick ? Yeah I remember zhat smartass, he 'ad a few problems wiz his neighbors try to sell drugs to his little sister when he wasn't around , am I right ?

"Yeah, thank you for that by the way, they were really scaring her…But...So…..Do you think you can help me ?"

"Depend, can you pay ? " He said letting hanging the cigarette on the corner of his mouth. He didn't actually want to make Kyle pay as this could of been a way to get back at him for 'La Resistance' but he didn't want others to perceive this as a special treatment. He had a reputation.

"How much ? " The shorter boy asked, apprehending for the worst.

Mole took a second to answer, examining the redhead again.

" 500 dollars." he finally said as a very matter of facts.

Kyle almost choke on his own spit "500?! Geez, just to get a pervert off me ?"

Christophe rose an eyebrow, he actually made him a good deal he usually made people pay double for less work than that. Christophe considered himself as the best for what he was doing and asking for too low was like insulting himself. But he wanted to do it for Kyle….Probably because he felt like he owed him for that day when they were kids.

"Is zhat a no ?" he ask disappointed not that Kyle could of notice though.

Kyle looked away, he really wanted that guy to stop stalking him, he was getting worried for his own safety, not that kyle was all that weak but he didn't know how built the other guy was himself or how far he could take things, what if he had weapons ? What if he hurt one of his friends or family to get to him ?...He did not want that to happen so if 500 dollars was the price to get rid of him, he guessed he will have to, he'll just ask for more hours at tweek's coffee shop where he worked part time. He was sure the blond could use a bit more help.

"Can I make payments ?"

The mercenary gave a crooked smile to Kyle " Sure." He was happy that he was going to be able to be around the Jewish boy more, he will maybe find a way to finally thank him like he wanted to for years. Christophe never usually took payments either he had to have the cash altogether upfront but he didn't care with Kyle, they were only one other person who he had let make payments, though he almost regretted for doing so.

"By the way, this reminds me. Tell McCormick zhat he still owes me, and zhat eef he want to still be able to see the sun, he better hurry." He smashed the cigarette butt on the ashtray while Kyle just nodded. "Now that this is settle let me hear a bit more bout' this degenerate that follows you everywhere. So you said he followed you at basketball practice? On the way home ? Where else have you find yourself stalked ?"

"Pretty much anywhere where I am alone" Kyle swallowed hard, he was embarrassed to have to get help.

"Anywhere where you are alone ? Basketball practice is ze only place when you're not ?" He rose an eyebrow thinking that the guy maybe in the basketball team too if that was the case.

"No, I am alone there too."

"You take your shower alone ? "

"Yeah… I usually wait until everybody's gone…" He flushed, Kyle was kind of embarrassed at the idea of being naked in front of other people, he was ashamed of his body. Kyle was shorter than most of his friend and not as muscular as them. He always felt kind of demasculated if he had to show his features to others even though Kenny remind him how sexy and perfect his body was almost everyday.

"I see...well you know what I am going to tell you? Try to stay around people, even in ze showers" he said seriously while lighting up another cigarette.

Kyle just nodded very fast, he knew he was being careless because of his pride.

"Do you fall azleep in school ?" he brushed the cigarettes ashes on the floor not caring one bit at the mess.

"Huh ?"

"zhat note" he rose the piece of paper, " itz said 'Youre cute when you sleep' so do you sleep in school ? " he almost smile at the blush of kyle's cheek after he read that note out loud.

"It happened to me a couples of time in the library but it was a while ago."

"So unless he saw you at the library one of those times, Zhat mean he saw you sleeping in your room…" He trailed off looking intensely at the paper again.

"Yeah, It's kind of creepy." Kyle brought his arms closer around himself.

"Don't you worry, I'll find him" He said noticing the move from the other boy in front of him" I always find them."

"Thank you, Mole." Kyle gave him a warm smile.

That kind of took Christophe by surprised and just stared at him with wide eyes, Kyle smile was beautiful that it made the boy mute. The jewish boy took him out of his revery, " So when do you want your first payment ? "

"Whenever you can."

* * *

><p>Please let me know if you want to read more of this story !<p> 


	3. Protective Stan

I'm back with a new chapter, I decided to continue this story since people seams to like it (so far at least) by the way Thank yo SOO much for all the review ands favs guys, it means a lot.

There's no Mole in this chapter but Stan and Tweek are in here so hope nobody's mad ! And I know I said I was going to try to make longer chapter but I suck...So deal with it...jk

Disclaimer : Don't own shit of south park...

* * *

><p>The next day, Kyle arrived at school and went straight looking for Tweek, he found him drinking his second morning coffee, sitting on top of the first step of the entrance of the high school.<p>

Kyle walked to the boy and noticed the blond looking around in complete paranoia.

"Hey dude."

"Gah !" He jumped of his seat, "Oh, hey Kyle"

"You were looking arround so much and never noticed me coming straight, right at you ?" Kyle laughed.

Tweek just shrugged a little and took another sip of his coffee. He just guess his brain didn't acknowledge Kyle as a threat so ignored it.

"Hey, I am going to need more hours at the shop, do you think you can manage that ?"

Tweek twitched " Yes, of course ! I am alone there a lot, I can use the help and with you there I am sure they won't get me !"

"Who ? " Kyle asked though he was sure of the answer.

"THEM !" Tweek just exclaimed.

"Tweek nobody is going to get you. Didn't I told you that already ?"

"I-Ah- I know but I would still feel better with you with me. They don't seem to come around when you're there." For some reason, Tweek always felt better with Kyle around, the redhead found a way to reassure him all the time. Kenny constantly teased him by calling him "Mommy Kyle" since he was permanently protecting and coddling the blonde like a mother would.

Kyle sighted with a smile, Tweek didn't change at all after those years.

"I am going to have to talk to my dad, but I know he will say yes, especially now since Pip is on his trip to england and will be gone for the next two weeks. Just give me a copy of your classes hours and we'll work around it."

"Thanks, Tweek" Kyle bring the blonde into a quick hug.

As they were hugging, Kenny walked by them and snickered " Hey mommy Kyle, My….Aren't you two cute ?"

Kyle laugh slightly and punch Kenny' shoulder. "Don't call me that."

"Ouch" Kenny rubbed his shoulder, " Mommy Kyle is abusive !"

After thanking Tweek one last time and wave him bye, he followed Kenny inside to his locker. There is saw Stan waiting impatiently.

"Dude, you're late." He said with a smile, happy to finally see his friend.

"Classes haven't started yet."

"Yeah but your always here early."

"I was talking to Tweek "

"Aah, You're being mommy Kyle again ?" the noirette laugh loudly.

"You guys seriously have to stop calling me that !"

The boys opened their lockers to get the books they needed for their next classes. Kyle's eyes widened as he saw little piece of paper on top of a pile of books, he picked it up fast and shoved it down his pants pocket before Stan and Kenny could see it, though not fast enough for the blonde and he heard him ask " Hey, Kyle, did you talk to the frenchy guy yet ?"

Stan raised an eyebrow " 'The frenchy guy' ? You mean 'the Mole' ?"

Kyle eyes widened again and he pulled Kenny away so Stan wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Kenny ! Don't talk about that in front of Stan ! You know how he gets ! "

Kenny turned his head to look at Stan who seemed pissed from not be able to know what was the conversation about. Kyle was right, if he talked about the french man, Stan would want to know why since they haven't spoke in years and he would end up knowing about Kyle's stalker and if he knew about that….Kenny shivered a bit just at the thought of it. As Kyle had a motherly side for Tweek, Stan had a (almost crazy) fatherly side for Kyle. Mess with the redhead and he will be sure to end your life, no matter who would wrong his friend, he will turn this into a manhunt, but at the same time would end up hurting himself in a way. Like when, two years ago, Kyle has been hitting on by three perverts in their mid thirties, Stan ended up beating the shit out of them but got taken by the police and had to spend the night in jail; or that other time when the gym teacher had called Kyle a "Pussy" when he kneeled on the floor so exhausted that he couldn't finish the run ( in which the teacher just did that to everybody, his way of trying to motivate the kids, nothing personal against the jewish boy). If Kyle and Kenny haven't been holding him away from the gym teacher, Stan would of been in a fight with him but since the boys couldn't get Stan mouth shut AND keeping him away from attacking the professor at the same time, the noirette had been expelled from school for a week for all the curse words and threats he had given.

So he definitely didn't need to know about Kyle's little problem right now….

" You're right, he can't know" Kenny finally said, " Shit, he's coming."

"What the fuck are you two doing ? What are you hiding ? Kyle, what are doing talking to the Mole ? " Stan questioned when he reached them.

Kyle lied " Oh, nothing and I didn't talk to the Mole "

"Yeah, right !" he said not believing a single word. He pulled Kyle away like the redhead had just done with Kenny.

"Tell me the truth. Now !" he said with a huff crossing his arms on his chest, showing clearly he wasn't going to take any more bullshit talk.

"Calm down Stan, geez, you hurt me" Kyle said rubbing his arm.

The redhead knew it wont be easy to lie to Stan but he had to try one more time.

"Isn't it your birthday soon ? " He asked knowing the answer already, " We were just talking about what we were going to do. I'm not telling anymore, I don't want to ruin any surprise."

Stan narrowed his eyes, the redhead couldn't tell if that meant his lie was discovered.

"And what about that talk with the Mole ? "

"Oh that?" he feign having forgotten all about it, " Last time, I was just thinking to say hi to him, you know, for old time sake, but I didn't yet."

Stan sighted between mid relief and worry, "You shouldn't talk to that guy."

"What ? Why ? He helped us a long time ago, remember ?"

"Exactly ! A long time ago, listen I am thankful for what he did to help us….But that guy, he's different from us. His job is to track and kill people and that sort of shit that you see on tv, fuck he could even be some type of drug lord or something like that."

He put a hand on each of Kyle's shoulders and bend down a bit so they would be eye level.

"He is dangerous."

"But, he could still be a good guy, he done this most of his life maybe he just doesn't know any better and-"

Kyle got cut off by Stan angry voice.

"Kyle ! You are not going to talk to that guy. Period. Do you understand ?"

"Stan, you're not my dad !"

Stan slowly got his hands off him and straightened his body in an even slower manner. Kyle regretted saying that as he saw Stan's face twitching with anger. He didn't want his friend mad at him, he knew he was just trying to protect him so he lied again.

"Fine, I won't. Please don't be mad."

Stan relaxed with a loud sigh and hugged Kyle with a smile.

"Good."

* * *

><p>A Review sure would be nice...<p> 


	4. Not so bad

Disclaimer : DONT OWN SOUTH PARK ! ( I dream of owning it but that doesn't count...)

Got a new chap ready for you guys, hope you like it!

I try to update at least once a month or more, so far I seem to be doing a good job a that but I am not going to jinx myself lol.

I usually thanks each one of you, reviewer, personally but I can't do that to the guest reviewer so I just got to do it here : Thanks guys, You're awesome!

Now enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Go fuck yourself fatass !"<p>

Kyle got up of his seat with a angry huff and went to throw away the rest of his food tray. He was still hungry but hearing Cartman calling him names and constantly fighting with the redhead about 'The passion' was making the boy furious and just prefered to leave his friends and Cartman.

Before leaving the room he flipped his fat "friend" off one last time and walked off without hearing Stan already yelling at Eric for making their friend leave them.

Kyle was walking down the empty hallway, stomping the floor loudly with his boots. Obviously still upset even if Cartman was far behind him.

"That stupid Fatass!" Kyle said out loud unintentional, " Always being an asshole."

He stopped in front of Cartman locker and kicked it a bunch of time, a dent appeared and he was sure that Eric would know it was from Kyle but he really didn't care, the more he kicked it the better he felt but he stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around instinctively looking for someone but found nobody. He looked both side of the hallway yet he saw no one. He could of sworn he heard something though. He looked again in direction where the noise had came from and slowly walked backward away from it, not taking his eyes away from the area of noise source. He felt frightened with the feeling somebody was watching him that close but was impossible to find.

He continued walking that way until his back met something strong. He jumped and turned around but did it so fast he lost his balance and his behind met the floor right in front of what had stopped him. Kyle looked up, his face showing relief when he recognized the french mercenary.

"What are you doing ?" Mole asked with a very slightly amused face.

"I….Uh…." Kyle said intelligently.

Christophe bend down and offered a gloved hand. Kyle stared at it bewildered for a couple seconds before he understood that Mole was trying to hoist him up. Kyle surprise was understandable, Christophe wasn't the kind of help people out of nowhere. Kyle though maybe now that he was his 'Client' he felt like he has to do this ?

"Do you prefer staying on ze floor ? " The accented voice took him out of his thoughts.

The redhead just decided to not ask himself anymore questions about something so irrelevant as this and grabbed the hand. When Kyle was back on his feets, he started to pat his legs and his butt knocking out the possible dirt on it and muffling a quick "Thanks" while Christophe just stared at him down.

"So what were you doing?" Christophe asked when Kyle was done cleaning himself.

"Huh?"

"Why were you doing the moonwalk just then?" He questioned with what Kyle perceived as a smile….Maybe?

"Oh, I just -" Kyle started, about to tell the Mole he had felt someone watching him again but his eyes wandered on the cafeteria double doors where people were slowly emerging from. He felt himself panic at the thought of one of them could be Stan. He grabbed Christophe right arm and rushed into a janitor closet nearby. Christophe looked at Kyle's hand on his forearm, he would of usually react to the fast movement Kyle had made to take his arm by shoving whoever try to touch him on the wall aggressively and probably bend one of their arm behind their back. But he left himself get touched and pulled away by the redhead, his mind thought that if it was Kyle doing it, it was okay.

When they got in, he saw Kyle cautiously close the door, looking one last time to see if anybody had see them going in. Christophe mind then drifted away " Why was Kyle pulling him into a closet ? Alone,together in a tight dark closet ? The frenchman swallowed dry and felt his heart race, he felt like clutching his shirt but maintain his cool. He waited for Kyle to say something first.

"Sorry about that" Kyle apologized pivoting himself to meet Christophe's eyes. It's at that point when Kyle noticed how tall the Frenchman really was, they were only a few inches apart and he had to raise his head all the way up to took at him in the eyes.

"If Stan know I am talking to you, he'll kill me."

The tall boy gave him a quizzical look " Stan ? Stan Marsh ? "

Kyle nodded.

"Why?"

"He's just paranoiac, don't worry about it, just don't talk to me in front of him, please."

Mole bob his head in affirmation not questioning anymore, he was listening to Kyle but couldn't stop focusing on the redhead's face. They were so close, he could see a few strings of curly hair passing through his hat to rest on his forehead, he also noticed the lights freckles that spread across Kyle's nose. Christophe raised a hand up wanting to touch his soft white skin, he then realized what his was about to do when his hand was mid-air and quickly past that same hand through his own hair trying to appear like it was what he attended to do all along. Thankfully for him, Kyle didn't seem to had caught his firsts intentions.

"So what does ze note says ? " He asked with difficulty when his gaze dropped back into Kyle's.

"What ? " Kyle blinked a couple of times, confuse.

"The note in your pocket."

Kyle reached in his pocket, he felt the crumbled up paper, he had completely forgot about that, he took it out.

"How did you know ?" He asked as he unfold the paper.

Christophe gave him a slightly pretentious grin, " It is my job."

All morning Mole had followed the redhead and watched him from afar; like he was used to do anyway; in chance to get Kyle's pervert. And he had saw Kyle hid the paper earlier.

Red appeared on Kyle's cheeks as he read the note, he quickly fold it again and in a matter of second was back in the back pocket of his pants.

The frenchman watched perplex, " So…?"

"So what ? " Kyle said faster than he meant to.

"The paper. What does et' say ? "

"Oh, nothing….It was blank" Kyle looked everywhere but at Mole.

Christophe growled audibly, he didn't like been taken for an idiot.

"Don't lie. You're terrible at eet'."

"Alright, alright but I don't think it's important to know what it say….Really. That won't advance us on anything."

" I am ze one who says what help us progress and what doesn't." He stated impatiently.

"No seriously," Kyle panicked putting two hands up in defense."I really don't think it will be useful…"

The noirette let out another grunt and pulled Kyle by his wrist toward his bulky chest, tearing a yelp out of the redhead, the shorter boy's face met Mole's muscular chest as he felt Christophe's other hand creep inside his back pocket, unintentionally feeling him up a little and pulled out the piece of paper.

He let go of Kyle's wrist and read the note.

"Wait ! No !" Kyle tried to steal the paper back, his face blushing like crazy.

'I jerked off last night watching you while you were doing the same. Damn that was hot!'

Christophe made a disgust face, thinking of how sick the pervert was to go this far, taken advantage of the redhead that way, he lowered his gaze back on the redhead he couldn't see his face since he was staring down at the floor.

"Kyle." He called out and saw Kyle jump a little at the sound of his voice, "Look at me."

Kyle shook his head to say no, he knew he was acting like a child but he was embarrassed beyond belief.

"Don't be ashamed. You... didn't do anything wrong, he's the one who should be embarrassed." He tried to say to make him feel better.

Silence.

"Look at me, " he repeated. He put his fingers on Kyle's chin to bring it up, his skin was as soft as he imagined to be.

The jewish boy let him raise his head to stare into Mole's eyes, his face still completely flushed, up to his ears even.

"It'z normal, we all do eet' " he reassured him," you were having a…" Mole stopped looking for words that wouldn't embarrassed Kyle, witch was hard for Christophe, him so usually blunt about everything"...A.. private moment and he didn't respect that. No need to be embarrassed, alright?"

Kyle nodded slowly, he couldn't bring himself to talk yet but was feeling a bit better by what the other boy had just said. At least he wasn't laughing about it or judging him.

"We better go to class before it's too 're never late to class, don't want to start now right?" Christophe said just now letting go of the redhead's chin.

Kyle bobbed his head up and down again as an affirmation, faster this time and walked out the little room.

Christophe stayed there at the same spot for a few minutes. He was remembering Kyle's face, his red cheeks and the softness of his skin printed in his head. The young man closed his eyes, he definitely felt something for the redhead. He wasn't quite sure what or how strong yet but there was something. Kyle was the only person that made him feel that way. Was it lust? Was it Love? Mole sneered at this. Love?! That can't be….

He looked at the paper in his hand, his face cringe in anger now, he didn't like that at all, he didn't like the fact that somebody saw Kyle like this….So vulnerable and all, and take advantage of him.

His mind trailed back to Kyle, imagining the scene. Kyle would be laying there in his bed, eyes lustful, a hand down his pants while his mouth would be open gasping for air and cheeks painted red. Christophe shook his head trying to forget the images and sighted.

* * *

><p>Kyle was walking fast down the hallway, head down to the ground, still feeling embarrassed from what just happened. He couldn't believe Mole had read the note! He quickened his steps and not noticing Stan, went full on into his chest making them stumble a bit. That was twice today he definitely need to watch where he was going.<p>

"Hey dude, you're okay? Where were you? I looked for you everywhere!"

"I-Uh-I was just cooling off outside." he said slowly getting back the usage of his voice.

"Oh? I went outside but didn't see you there….But you sure you're okay dude?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"You're all red." Stan brought a hand to Kyle's forehead and another hand to his own trying to compare their temperature. " Hope you didn't catch a cold or something."

"I'm fine. Don't worry." He gave Stan a wry smile.

This was enough to reassure the quarterback at least for the moment and both started making their way to their respective classes, Stan blabbering about how he beat Cartman's ass for what he had said to Kyle earlier.

Kyle lift his fingers to his chin where the Frenchman had previously touched him, recalling his touch. Mole hand were big and rough with scars on it but it felt kind of smiled remembering Christophe being nice to him, he couldn't be as bad as Stan made him to be….

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review!<p> 


	5. Basketball timeand showers!

Happy whatever holiday you celebrate you guys ! Here's my gift to you : A new chapter (a longer one too!) I wanted to upload it earlier but I got busy and lazy I will admit it...

Well anyway enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Kyle had found himself being followed again, but this time, twice as much.<p>

On top of the stalker, he had noticed Christophe behind him a lot. He was usually hardly noticeable but still in view, Kyle felt that he was doing it on purpose, to be hidden but not too much so Kyle wouldn't panic thinking it was the actual pervert glaring at him.

And even now in Gym class, Mole was here to keep an eye out for the redhead.

Kyle didn't really know how to feel about this, he felt happy that the noirette was taking his job seriously but couldn't help to feel creeped out by the way he glared at him all the time...He also couldn't help to still feel a little embarrassed from what had happened yesterday.

Kyle looked towards the bleachers and saw Christophe behind it sitting on the ground and smoking discreetly while watching the game. He started to feel self conscious about this, the raven's eyes always on him, surveilling him and it seems so hard to read thoses beautiful hazel eyes.

' Wait...Beautiful ?' Kyle thought still staring at Christophe. " What the hell am I thinkin-"

"Watch out! " Kyle heard Clyde scream and turn his head to be able to look at him but never made it, the basketball hit him first right on his forehead and he felt himself fall backward with a groan.

"Kyle !" Clyde ran up to him with Tolken right behind him, "Dude, you' okay ? " He crouched in front of Kyle and pull him up in a sitting position so he wouldn't be laying on the floor, " I'm sorry man, I didn't realize you were spacing out until the ball was already in the air."

"You're supposed to make eye contact with the person you're about to pass the ball to." Tolken berated Clyde, crouching as well next to Kyle.

"Yeah well, I'm supposed to do my homework everyday and that still not going to happen!"

"Ugh" Kyle brought a hand to his forehead, " Yeah, Im good…."

"You sure ?" Clyde asked worried and guilty for hurting him.

"Yeah," Kyle smiled " Just help me up, would you ?" He stretched his arms out and both boys grabbed one of his hand and simultaneously pull him back up.

"That's not like you to space out in a basketball match…" Tolken said now worried about what else might be wrong more than the possible bruise on his head. "Something's wrong?"

"Nah, I'm just tired...Don't worry" he said while rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Hey ! If Broflovski is fine, stop gossiping over there and come back out here!" They froze for a second as they heard their loud coach yell and Kyle and Tolken went quickly back to the court while Clyde picked up the ball before running back to his team as well.

Another part of the gymnase

Mole was watching Kyle play from afar and Kyle was really good at basketball, he knew about the redhead having a passion for it but never was he able to see him actually play before. In Fact he had to miss his history class to be able to sit here, but Kyle had hired him to get rid of that asshole piece of-

Christophe clench his hand into a fist and released them before he let out a sight trying to calm himself.

But Kyle had hired him to get rid of that... pervert so missing class didn't matter for the frenchman. Well that and he was pretty eager to watch Kyle play, he knew the boy was a nerd and though that it would be amusing and cute to see him stumbling and all while playing since he guessed he was probably not good at it and Mole did enjoy watching him play but he was wrong thinking Kyle would suck. He had noticed how people were fighting over who would end up with Kyle on their team, they all wanted jew was incredibly fast and agile, he scored 3 of the 4 basket his team had and stopped several baskets from the other team. He could jump very high too, for someone of his height it was quite impressive.

Mole shift his legs more comfortably and watched intently Kyle moving, their gazes met for a split second and he watched as Clyde unintentionally hit Kyle in the head with the basketball and fell down hard unto the ground. Christophe meant to run towards him to see if he was fine but as he was getting up, his ears caught a loud laugh by the sidelines. Of course it was Cartman, he glared at him as he saw the large boy get up and hold his ribs while he made fun of Kyle. He watch him hit Butters in the ribs playfully to get his attention as he was pointing at Kyle screaming " Did you saw his face!? Man, Jew can't even play basketball!" and back to laugh once more.

Mole growled, he bring back his gaze on the redhead to check on him, seeing him back up and acting normal he sat back down,glaring at Eric again. Eric was sitting on the sideline now calming down, wiping tears away from laughing too much but kept blabbering about how jews suck at everything. Mole never liked Cartman since the day he met him, he was an idiot and was the reason why he had died that day, if he had turn off the alarm like he was supposed to, everything would of went fine. He also didn't like the way he was treating Kyle much….

"Shut up you fat fuck!" Kyle screamed fed up from hearing the fatter boy making fun of him.

" I'm not fat, you fucking jew!"

"Cartman! Enough! You're out !" The coach yelled, " You don't even play,EVER. I'm not going to let you talk this way on top of that!"

"The jew started it!, he called me fat fuck!"

"Yeah and he's pretty much right! I'm tired of you doing nothing and making fun of my best basketball player! So get out!"

Kyle had a smug grin on his face as he watched Cartman making his way to the locker room.

"Brofloski! Get that smile out of your face and focus on the freaking game!"

"Yes sir!"

Mole watched Kyle running back in the game but his attention was caught by Cartman again when he walk by him spurting out a bunch of insults and growls toward the redhead. He followed him with his eyes until he reach the door and just then Cartman's pout turn into a smirk as he stares at the redhead for a few second before disappearing behind the large door. Mole hadn't have to be train to understand that the fat boy was up to something. Christophe got up and walk toward the same door discreetly, he reached for the doorknob but then suddenly, the entire of Kyle's team cheered brutally, screaming with joy. The frenchman turned his head to see that Kyle had made another successful shot for a basket. He smiled focusing his attention on the redhead trapped in a playful headlock by Clyde. He continued watching them cheering Kyle until the coach screamed again reminding everybody that the match wasn't over yet. At that moment Mole remember what he was doing and opened the door, when he got in, he realized that Cartman was nowhere to be seen and his bag was already gone. He then looked over Kyle's locker and narrowed his eyes as he read " Fucking jew, you'll pay one day" on his door. He sighted and found some rag to clean the message before the ink dries completely. He got done just in time and got out as he was almost pushed out of the way by both teams rushing to go take their showers, Kyle was the only one still inside the gym, shooting basket by himself.

Mole shook his head and approached the shorter boy, " I told you that you shoul'ndt be by yourzelf"

The sudden voice made Kyle miss his shot and he felt himself froze for a few seconds before turning around to see Christophe looking down at him.

"Uh...Yeah, I guess...But I wanted to shoot some more" he blushed slightly, feeling uncomfortable with Mole's hazel eyes on him.

The mercenary shrugged a bit with a slight snicker knowing that Kyle just didn't want to shower in front of the other boys.

"You did ...Umm...good on the match," Mole complimented with difficulty, it's not that he didn't believe he deserve it, it's just that he never complimented anybody before, it felt strange.

Kyle smiled widely at him, he felt quite proud of himself for bringing his team to the victory once more. "Thanks!" This totally fucked up Mole on the inside and he stood there in silence as he felt like he was blinded by Kyle's smile. The redhead walked toward the ball to pick it up and made his way back in front of Mole while dribbling, occasionally passing the ball between his legs. He seemed pretty confident with a basketball.

" Do you play sport as well?" Kyle asked, feeling the adrenaline still rushing through his veins.

"You might of noticed that I am not really a team player kind of guy, and I don't like other single or two players sports ."

"Oh…." Kyle blurted out not sure what to say now, " I just thought...maybe you played football, you seem built for it…"

"I like to exercise at home, but thanks"

" I see," Kyle said not really wanting to know what exercise was for Mole since he know he was a mercenary. He turned around and without even taking the time to aim, throw the ball and watched it perfectly pass through the circle of the basket. It almost looked like Kyle was trying to show off but Christophe could tell from the redhead face, he was simply enjoying himself, just innocently having fun on his own.

"Are you okay by the way?"

" Huh?" Kyle went to grabed on the basketball but this time just walked normally back to Mole with the ball just sitting in his hands.

" I saw you get hit.."

"Oh…" He scratched the back of his head nervously," You saw that...Yeah I'm good."

"It look like you got a bruise showing up though…" Christophe pointed at his forehead where a blue and red mark was appearing slightly.

"Yeah, Clyde throws pretty hard…" he chuckled nervously.

Silence.

"Say,…" Kyle started bringing back Mole's eyes on him which made the red head loose his track about what he was going to say." Umm, I uhh" he directed his glare to the ground, " I noticed you a lot lately around, ummm you're not missing class or something like that, are you ?"

"Don't worry about that."

"I just don't want to screw up your semester," Kyle said now locking back his gaze with Mole, he should of know that Kyle would say something like this, he's not the first of his class for nothing, school was very important to the jew and apparently he wanted everybody else to see it the same way he did.

"You can't screw up my semester." Mole was right, even if he failed his classes his teachers wouldn't let him redo his year, they would just let him go with it. Mainly for two reason, Christophe sure wouldn't appreciate that and nobody would want the mad frenchman on them and they sure didn't want to pass another year with him either.

Kyle stood there in silence, again he didn't know what to say back to the frenchman. He then realize, even though Christophe had told him before, that he was all alone in the gym with the frenchman, this unsettled him a bit. He felt himself get nervous.

"The other guys are probably out of the showers by now," Kyle bit his tongue right after saying that, he just basically admitted that he was waiting for the other student to be done with their shower before going himself take a shower, " I'm going to put the basketballs up and go take my shower"

Christophe shrugged " Okay" as Kyle walked off to pick the several other basketballs laying then noticed the raven was doing the same thing.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, I'm supposed to do it since I'm always the last to play here." he explained to Christophe, thinking maybe he had misheard him and thought he had ask for his help.

"It'll go faster this way." Christophe was still trying to figure out that weird feeling that invaded him everytime he was around Kyle, that same feeling that made him be nice and polite and heavy on his chest and he guessed that the best way to figure it out was to try to be closer to the redhead.

Kyle just decided to let him help trying not to wonder why Mole felt like helping the jewish boy.

When they were done, both boy stared at each other for a bit before Kyle announced he was going to take the shower he was talking about.

Christophe silently watch him disappear behind the door and turn around, he was now all alone in that giant room he then thought that would be a perfect time to smoke. Not caring that he was inside a school building he pulled out a cigarette and quickly lit it up, immediately inhaling it before exhaling the smoke with a sigh as he leaned on the wall near the door kyle had pass through.

He closed his eyes and heard the running water from Kyle's shower, he turn his head to the wall to hear it better, it almost felt like Kyle was right behind the same wall Mole was leaning on. Right behind it. Naked.

Christophe jerked a bit at the thought and his eyes shot open 'The hell is wrong with me?'.

He let himself fall alongside the wall to sit on the ground, his head still turned so his ear was flushed on the wall and closed his eyes again. He decided to concentrate on the noise from the water through the pipe, flowing in it before being released and splash unto the ground or on Kyle.

Listening to the water had made Mole feel relaxed and had soothed his mind from the confusion he had felt about Kyle being naked a second ago so when the water finally stoped it felt harsh to the French man and was brutally awakened from the almost meditation state he was in that he eyes shot open once more. He kept on listening though, now hearing the footsteps of the redhead he then heard the locker door open and Kyle high pitch voice " What the hell?!"

Mole didn't wait one more second and flew inside the room dropping his cigarette on the way.

"What's wron-" He forgot his words as his eyes met Kyle's perfect body only wrapped with a towel around his waist and his hat already on his head.

Kyle turned around with a loud gasp " Oh geez you scared me dude!" He brought a hand to his chest trying to calm his fast heartbeats.

Christophe kept on staring at Kyle and when the redhead noticed he suddenly feel like his heart was going to explode and a gigantic blush covered kyle face, actually it seems like his upper shoulder and throat was also turning red. He already hated to be naked around other guys like Stan and Token who were muscled and tall but Christophe was even worst for those same reasons.

He rapidly grabbed another towel that was nearby and put it around his neck and shoulder not thinking at the gross fact that it was probably from one of the other guys from practice.

Mole eventually became conscious he had been staring and clean his throat before looking slightly behind Kyle as he wouldn't be able to make out words staring at the redhead.

"I...I heard you say something.."

" Huh?" Kyle was struggling to hide himself better.

"Is everything ok? " Mole said slowly as he felt like Kyle and him had swap body for a second and was the one that was foreign and needed time to comprehend the words at this moment.

"yeah….Yeah" Kyle said slowly embarrassed and then exclaimed as he had remembered what was happening" Actually no…No! My clothes are gone! " he said louder and regain some posture as he spoke.

"What?" Mole approached the locker and Kyle instinctively backed out, he felt like he was being rude but when he saw the bulky frenchman get closer while he was basically naked, backing out seemed like the smart thing to do. Thankfully for him Christophe had not perceive this as rude as he knew Kyle was a bit of the prude kind and was probably just embarrassed or maybe a bit intimidated.

He eyed locker, there was nothing there but Kyle's backpack and his boots. When he got closer he noticed a crumbled little paper on top of one of his boots. He took it and unfolded at the same time Kyle walked closer to be able to read it as well.

' A little souvenir, don't be too mad ;)'

"Don't be mad!?" he exclaimed tossing his hands up and now going to pick up his sport uniform he had thrown on the floor when he got in his shower, knowing for sure that this was the only thing he could wear now.

"That HAVE to be Cartman! He's pissed because he got thrown out by the teacher! That stupid fat asshole!"

Mole watched him as he squeezed to fit his head in his t-shirt without taking off his hat.

"I can't believe it!" He said when he managed to pass his head through, " Well actually, I DO believe it! It's Cartman!" He put on his boxer without taking off his towel and his shorts on, kind of forgetting Christophe was right there, too blinded by anger.

He jumped in one foot while he was trying to fit his other foot into his tennis shoe without undoing the shoe. "Damn it, I bet he's far gone now, that was our last class! What am I going to do? It's raining and freezing outside and I got to go to work! I can't go like this…"

Though Christophe felt annoyed for Kyle he couldn't help to find the scene of Kyle jumping around trying to dress himself while keeping cover and screaming about Cartman, funny and cute.

"I could ask for Stan to see if he can pick up something from my house while I go to work and explain to Tweek that Stan would be coming with some decent pair of clothes in few minutes….." Kyle was pretty much talking to himself now. "No, I forgot he got football practice! And Kenny is probably already at his job… Maybe if I run fast enough I can make it to my house, change and get back in time for work...Hopefully I won't get sick..."

" I could drive you " The raven said and Kyle realised Mole had been there the whole time.

"What?" He had heard perfectly but just ask again just in case he had heard wrong.

"I could drive you," Christophe shrugged thought he felt excited at the idea of being around Kyle again.

"Oh I don't want to bother you." He said politely.

"You're not, I don't care I got nothing to do. Come on." He grabbed Kyle's backpack and toss it on his shoulder and his boots and waited for Kyle in front of the door.

Kyle stood there, debating on what to do.

"You're going to be late if you just stand here."

"Umm... Alright then, Thanks" he slowly made his way to Mole and they both exited the gymnase.

* * *

><p>Keep on review guys! I maybe able to update by new year (or around) if I don't get too busy.<p> 


	6. Tweak Bros Coffee!

Sorry I took longer to update than I wanted to, I've been kind of busy with my own problems. ( I know, great way to start New Year huh?) But anyway I made I quick chapter for you guys.

* * *

><p>Christophe made his way to the parking lot in a hurry under the rain, kicking in puddle of water with his heavy boots without a care, Kyle following his track, staring at the ground, he felt embarrassed for making Christophe drive him, he was also a bit scared, again being alone with the mercenary left him with an uneasy feeling but it wasn't as strong as the time he was in Mole's 'office'. The frenchman still gave the impression of not being a bad guy, today's just another proof but still Christophe had that cerne look that made him appeared quite scary.<p>

They got to a stop and Kyle almost bump into Christophe's back, the redhead looked up to see a black pickup truck park right in front of them. Of course Christophe would have something like this, he watched the raven get in the driver seat then he got in as well, wondering if he ever had bodies in the truck bed.

Christophe started the vehicle and looked over at Kyle who was shivering in his wet sport uniform. He could see the shirt and the shorts stuck to his skin showing pretty much his whole body, he bit his lips at that, not sure why and try to look away though his eyes kept glancing back at the redhead.

"You're lucky, I didn't bring ze motorcycle" Mole said as he turned on the heat. And there he was being nice again, Christophe hardly ever turned on his heater, he only had done it because Kyle was freezing.

Kyle grateful for the gesture, bring his hands in front of the blowers where the heat exhaled from, a content sigh exiting his mouth, it felt so much better.

"You got a motorcycle ? That's pretty cool…"

"Yeah, I don't drive it often, you know 'cause of the snow and sheet….You still live at the same place?"

" Yeah, same" Kyle wondered how he remembered that.

The trip stayed quiet after that other than the awkward glance from Kyle to Mole and back to the road. They reached Kyle house after a few minutes and Mole waited for Kyle.

"Do you want to come in ?" He felt obliged to ask even though he knew there was no time for that.

"No, Hurry up"

He watched Kyle run into his house and few minutes later run back completely dressed differently than his uniform, his was wearing black pants and a black long sleeved turtleneck. Christophe noticed he was still wearing the same hat though... He got in and Mole started the car again.

"Now, where do you work ?"

"Tweek Bros Coffee shop."

Christophe raised an eyebrow, he knew the place though he had never been in it.

He turned the car around, and gave Kyle a sideway glare, " I didn't know you worked before today."

'How do you think I was going to pay you?' Kyle thought to himself and instead just nodded "Yeah, I like to have the extra money also mom said it was responsible of me to get a job and I like the place. I mean, it's Tweek's family and they all very sweet to me."

Christophe frowned a bit and Kyle swallowed hard, " It would of being nice to know. For the stalker case..."

Was he mad? Why would he be? Kyle didn't really understand and preferred to stay silent.

Mole was wondering himself the same thing, he felt angry but wasn't sure why….Because he didn't know something about Kyle? Because he was worried about Kyle? Because he like to know where he goes and who he talked to? Even Christophe felt guilty for thinking that way and turned over to look at Kyle who had became mute and sighted as he pulled into the parking lot of the coffee shop.

"This looks like a nice place…" He said with a small smile.

"...Yeah…"Kyle stared at him longer than he wanted to and thought that Christophe didn't look that bad when he gave a real smile," You should come in. They have a ton of French sweets and traditional european coffee."

Christophe seemed pensive before responding, " Sure, why not."

They both got out of the car and enter the coffee shop in a hurry, inside they saw Tweek struggling to write the menu on a chalkboard, trying to not making look like a 2 years old writing.

Christophe stayed by the entrance while Kyle walked behind the counter, " Hey there Tweek," He had said cautiously so he wouldn't be scared but Tweek still dropped his chalk and scream.

"ARRGG! TAKE THE MONEY NOT ME! ...Oh It's you Kyle! I was getting worried! I called you five time and I was going to call the cops but when I call dad about it, he told me to wait. I thought somebody captured you! " He hugged him hard almost choking Kyle.

Kyle backed out a bit from the hug and checked his phone, he did not realized Tweek had called, also he surprised himself for not calling to warn the boy he might of being late, he guessed being in the same car as Christophe was a bit unsettling that he forgot his manners.

"I'm sorry I'm late but I'm only like, 5 min late Tweek, You didn't have to worry just yet." He smiled, patting the blond's back," I had to go back to my house to get clothes"

"I thought they had you! Or the storm blow you away! Or-" He twitched and was trembling while he was holding on Kyle arm.

"Nobody's got me Tweek, I told you...Just relax."

"Ngh, I-I'll try"

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath"

Tweek obeyed closing his eyes and breathing in and out calmly for a few seconds. When he felt a bit better he opened his eyes and they then wondered to the front door where he saw Christophe who had watch the scene with an eyebrow raised.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! " Tweek screamed and hid under the counter bringing Kyle down with him.

"What?What?! What happened?" What are you doing Tweek?" Kyle looked panicked and confused.

"The-Arg! We are so DEAD! nhggggggg!" He squeezed his eyes shut and slap himself a couple of time in the head.

"What the hell?" They heard Mole voice on the other side of the counter.

"AHHHHHHH! He's!..I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

"TWEEK! CALM DOWN! We're not dead, tell me what going on in that little head of yours, I'm so confuse right now…" He brought a hand to Tweek's blond locks and petted him a bit, hoping it will appease him.

"The-The-the Arg!"

"Look at me tweek! Breath! " Kyle took Tweek's face in his hands, cupping it gently.

"THE MOLE, He is here to kill us!"

Kyle sighted now understanding everything, he got up and gave apologetic look to Christophe before looking back down at Tweek who was already trying to get Kyle to hide again.

"We're fine Tweek, he's not here to kill anybody…."

"What? How can you be so sure?" He asked still tugging on his sleeve.

"Because he came with me, It's thanks to him I am not any more late than that, he was nice enough to drive me here."

"Nhg….Is that true?"

Kyle noded a comforting smile on his face.

Christophe and Kyle watched Tweek take a peek at the french man before standing straight but still hiding behind Kyle...Or tried to since Tweek was slightly taller than the jew.

Mole shrugged " You got weird friends…"

"Arrrg! He think I'm weird!" The blond whispered loudly.

"Tweek, everybody thinks you're weird" Kyle just answered with his normal voice and tone.

"Yeah but he may want to kill me because of it!"

"I sincerely doubt it, Tweek."

Mole just ignore the blond and choose a chair to sit on, boredom covering his face.

"Arg! He sitting! Why is he sitting down?" He asked loudly again, it was as he thought Christophe couldn't understand him or hear him.

"He want to try your coffee."

"ARG! What if it's not good enough for him?! He'll kill me!"

"Christophe's not going to kill you over a coffee" Even though he didn't know Mole that well he was certain he wouldn't do that.

"Mhhhhmmmmmm" Was all Tweek could mumble, his eyes going back and forth between Kyle and the frenchman, debating on what to do.

"Tweek he is just a regular costumer! okay? Beside if you really think he is going to kill you over a coffee, don't you think you should stop being rude right in front of him like this."

"AH! So he is going to kill me!"

"What? No, I was just saying-"

"Kyle save yourself, I ll call the police and AH! I-"

" Just shut up already! " Christophe had trow his fist on the table witch made the two other boy jump, he had yelled loudly sincerely annoyed of hearing the high pitch voice, " I'll kill you if you don't calm the fuck down."

Tweek was about the scream again but hold it back with both of his hand on his lips.

"Just let me handle Christophe, You just act like he's not here...okay ?" He gave him another warm smile that had the habit to appease Tweek's nerves and it kind of worked, Tweek noded and went in the backroom to cope for a few minutes, it usually help too.

Kyle laughed awkwardly, " Sorry about that…"

Christophe huffed a bit, " You did nozthing wrong, neither than he other than being annoying…"

"Yeah...Umm, so do you need time to decide what you want?" He grabbed an apron and put it on.

" No, just get me whatever…"

"Uh, you sure ?"

Christophe noded and Kyle begin to make his coffee, and Tweek came back and continued writing on the chalkboard.

The shop was pretty quiet and all they could hear was the rain outside, the coffee machine, the light buzzinf of the fridge and the occasional little gasp from Tweek. No other customers today most likely because of the storm so there was only the three boys in a awkward silence.

And after an hour, Kyle sat on the counter not knowing what to do, he had refiled, cleaned and did pretty much anything else that needed done. He looked at Christophe and wondered why he was still here, he had been drinking his coffees in silence while messing with his phone occasionally glancing at the redhead.

Kyle looked over at Tweek who was still struggling to write down the weekly menu on the chalkboard, he had gave before and went to do something else for a while but nothing else needed to be done now so he guessed he had to do it.

"AH! Why can't I do it!?" Tweek was now bassibly tearing hair out of his head.

"Calm down. " Kyle said not even looking at him, a bored look on his face, he was pretty much use to see the blond acting this way.

Tweek walk up to him and handed him the board, " Here, can you do it for me? I c-can't"

Christophe looked at Kyle jump out of his place on the counter and smiled while he walked behind the other blond boy.

"You can do it," He put his hands on Tweek's and guided him to trace the letters, "Gently".

"It-It's too much pressure!" The boy said trembling, dropping the chalk but Kyle caught it and put it back in his hands.

"It is not", he patted the blond hair and kept wearing the same gentle smile, the kind you would have looking at a kid playing on a playground or when you see a puppy trying to walk for the first time.

Mole intently watch them, they were awfully close to each other, Kyle's front side against Tweek's back, Kyle's head hugging Tweek's cheek to be able to look over at the board and one of Kyle's hand on top of the blond own hand while his other hand caressed his messy golden hair.

Christophe slowly brought the cup in front of his lips in attempt to take a sip but his brain had seems to had forgotten how to move and just sat there with the cup in the air right in front of him, bewildered while staring at the two young man.

Tweek wined as he made another mistake and Kyle almost whispered in his ear, " Shhh, it's alright, It's a chalkboard. You can just erase it and redo it as much as you want. Nothing is sealed. Just relax, nothing will happen to you if you mess up."

Christophe's grip on the cup got more firm and a frown appeared on his features.

Tweek's wined lightly again but stopped trembling, his seemed more confident and the words he was writing down actually started to mean something.

Tweek bit his tongue in concentration and the redhead giggle at this, he was about to detach himself from the other boy when a loud shatter made all of Tweek confidence emptied itself with a loud scream before dropping the board.

Kyle zipped his head around to look at the noise source and saw Christophe sitting there watching the blood from his hand dripping on the table where coffee was dripping itself from the table to the floor and on the frenchman's lap. With a gasp Kyle made his way to his table and rapidly took a rag from his pocket apron and try to wrap Christophe bleeding hand.

"Tweek go get the first aid kit" He ordered the blond, he then crouch in front of Christophe "I'm so sorry, those cups are supposed to be heat resistant," Kyle noticed the little puddle of coffee on the other boy lap and grabbed another rag and began to pat Christophe upper leg.

The feeling of Kyle's hands near his crotch made Christophe jerk violently and got up bringing the chair to the floor.

Kyle realizing how the gesture might of been taken the wrong way, put both hands up in defense, " I-I'm sorry, I thought the coffee was probably burning you, I w-was just".

"It's okay….It's... not that hot anymore." The raven said now conscious that he was being stupid for reacting this way. It wasn't like him to panic like this….

Tweek came back with the first kit and Kyle thank him before sending him in the back of the shop when he saw the blond's face distorting with terror as he watch the blood drip slowly. He didn't need Tweek to pass out on him too.

"Here, let me help you," Kyle brought the chair back up and brought another for him to sit on, right in front of Mole. Christophe didn't fight back and sat on the chair while the redhead started to fix his hand up.

Kyle was being delicate but he had noticed how Mole was completely indifferent to the pain as Kyle poured alcohol on it and bandaged it. When he was done Mole went in the bathroom to clean himself up as the jewush boy cleaned up the rest of the mess.

The frenchman basically kicked the door open and turned on the knob for water but he didnt use it to clean his pants instead he opted to simply splashed the water on his face and stared at himself in the mirror.

'What the hell was that just then?' He watched his chest going up and down in a fast way...Was he breathing hard?...

'it's probably because I am not use to anybody touching me so... abruptly without warning...I guess… And what was that thing with the cup too? Can't control my own force anymore...Geez what's wrong with me lately?...'

Christophe walked back to the room after cleaning the coffee on his pants(and clear some of his thoughts), there he found Kyle just about done cleaning the floors. He decided to sat to another table to not dirty all Kyle's hard work. Kyle seemed to had noticed this and smiled at the raven, Mole's stomach flustered and felt his heart race and his stoic face not so stoic anymore. His eyes met the ground at his feets while he asked himself what was that awkward feeling inside of him, he didn't even acknowledge the redhead had moved and was now standing next to him.

"Say, you're going to be ok? I mean your hand like that..."

Christophe jumped slightly and then almost snorted. It was just a cut, he had way worst.

"Yeah...I'll be fine….Say, when does your shift end?"

"My...shift?" Kyle repeated slowly wondering why he wanted to know something like that, he looked at the clock on the wall," In about 30 minutes...Why do you ask?".

"Good….'cause I am driving you back."

"What? Dude, you don't have t-"

"I know."

"Umm, but"

"You don't want to ride with me?"

"No! I just don't want to ask so much…."

"Its freezing outside and I don't mind…You're not even out of my way"

"Is that why you stayed so long?"

"Don't worry, the coffee was good and it was kind of fun here with that one over there"

He pointed at Tweek hiding by the back door, only his eyes was visible to be able to stare at christophe but when he saw Mole pointing at him, he screamed and hided completely.

Kyle bursted out laughing, " hahaha Yeah, It can be pretty fun to mess with. "

Christophe eyes stayed still on Kyle as he admired the redhead laughing and in his mind he thought that was probably the sweetest laugh he had ever heard.

* * *

><p>I know this suck, I know! Not much happened, I know.<p>

I'm somewhat slowly building up a relationship between the two (VERY slowly it seems)...I didn't really want to make them make out or something just yet...

Anyway don't expect another update for at least 2 weeks-3weeks, I know this sucks...

Please let me know if you find any mistakes, I'm sure there's a bunch in there.


End file.
